


Lights down low

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cat Dads, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Do you ever wish we had met in a more romantic way? What if we met abroad, kissed wine off each other’s mouth at an Italian countryside vineyard or roamed the streets of Paris in the middle of the night?”“Why, wasn’t my office romantic enough?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 227





	Lights down low

**Author's Note:**

> Title by MAX's song.  
> I'm trying to warm up to writing again and kunten is a lovely ship to work with, hope you enjoy this tiny thing!

“Do you ever wish we had met in a more romantic way?”

“Why, wasn’t my office romantic enough?” Kun chuckles, running his fingers through Ten’s messy hair. They’re sprawled on the couch, a generic tupperware ad playing on the television after the rom-com they have just finished watching. “How would you want us to meet?”

Ten shrugs giving him a small “Mhmmm” sound, Louis and Leon cozily tucked between them and the quilt on Ten’s lap. Kun knows what this mood is, the one that comes out when Ten is the good kind of tired, drowsy, cozy and warm and he just gets so incredibly sappy, clingy and giggly and Kun loves him even more, if that is possible.

“Maybe like the couple in the movie” Ten turns around in a position that would be uncomfortable for anyone without Ten’s kind of flexibility. His arms are loose around Kun’s waist and his chin is resting on Kun’s stomach, “what if we met abroad, kissed wine off each other’s mouths at an Italian countryside vineyard or roamed the streets of Paris in the middle of the night?”

“You’d like that kind of thing, love?” Kun holds all the adoration of the world for the person in front of him, doesn’t have the heart to tell Ten how overly romanticized all these cities seem in the movies. After all he’s a romantic at heart too.

“Yeah” Ten lifts Kun’s pajama top just a tiny bit, enough to leave a peck and smile against his skin. “I wanna be disgustingly cheesy with you all around the world, like in the movies.”

“We could have met at university” Kun plays along, “I’d be playing the guitar at some patch of grass at campus and you’d fall in love with me right then and there, would come at the same spot every day at the same hour to see me hanging out with my friends and singing until you would ask me out.”

Ten nuzzles his cheek on Kun, stealing his body heat. The third cat of the house at action, as Kun likes to call him. “It could be at some party, both drunk out of our minds, would make out in front of strangers and not remember a thing the next day until we eventually met again at the cafeteria or had a shared class.”

“That’s not very romantic but no complains” Kun locks his hands under Ten’s armpits pulling him up on his lap. He likes it best when his boyfriend is like this, pliant into his hands. Ten hides his face in Kun’s neck with a soft hum.

“Even then” Ten says, a finger tracing circles on Kun’s chest, “regardless of where or how we met I’d still want to end up here like this”.

“With cat hair all over you?” Kun jokes because they can’t handle it when they are both sappy at the same time.

“No!” Ten slaps his arm, “You know what I mean!” He giggles too, Kun feeling his whole body vibrate against his own. “I guess that includes being covered in cat hair too, I love our sons.”

As if on cue Louis shifts, yawning and stretching, changing his position so he’s right next to sleeping Leon and dozes off again. Kun might have complained that it’s unbearably hot, buried under his boyfriend and their cats and the heavy quilt his mum gave them as a present, but he’s too occupied feeling loved.

“Our first meeting was fun though” Kun smiles, “could totally make it into a bad rom-com movie.”

Ten sighs. Kun laughs at him. It’s Tuesday evening and the next morning they’ll have to be at that very place they first met, as every other morning five times per week. Their workplace.

Kun laughs thinking back to their first meeting. It’s been four years already and the memories are kind of fuzzy, but they seem more and more ridiculous over time. Especially the first year after that one fateful spring day Ten walked into his office and introduced himself as “Chittaphon, Regional Manager, happy to meet you” and Kun had replied “Kun Qian, Department Head, likewise.”

Turns out neither was happy to meet the other, not back then. Kun had been working at the same department ever since he was fresh out of university, climbed his way up to the highest local position and stayed there, reigning for a good peaceful two years until the company expanded enough for the central management to consider opening up more stores in the area. Thus, the title and position of Regional Manager was created, one that was considered hierarchically higher than the Department Head. Ten was sent from central, originally to help Kun with the added workload.

They did literally nothing but fight for the first months. They disagreed on everything. Kun has been working in that same building since ever and knew what the customers wanted, knew what their employees needed too. But Ten came from the hectic central, had experience working with the higher ups and the most demanding of customers and suppliers for years. Ten knew he was good at his job and willing to fight until things got done his way.

They managed to keep most of it professional and inside the four -soundproof- walls of Kun’s office. Things got out of hand once or twice. Fighting in the break room or the bathroom. Ten putting pepper in Kun’s coffee just because he could. Kun blankly staring at him and saying “that’s just dumb” to Ten’s suggestions at a company conference. They both enjoyed the push and pull, had some extra energy to spare, so they kept going like this. Until they couldn’t anymore.

It was almost spring again, the company opening the ninth Seoul branch and Kun having to deal with more paperwork and responsibilities than ever on top of his usual workload. Ten was itching to start a fight, was trying to, but Kun wouldn’t bite the bait, he was just to tired to do so. And that one afternoon, long after they were both supposed to go home they just sat there, next to each other at the huge conference table and worked quietly, compromised on some of their ideas and plans. It was a peace offering and a turning point.

And then, at winter, seemingly out of the blue (but after they have been exchanging kitten videos and memes after work on the daily) Ten had stopped talking about signatures and partners and had stared at Kun like he saw him for the very first time and had muttered “Were you always that hot?” And then they made out against the wall under Kun’s diplomas and certificates. To this day Kun revives the outfit he wore that day -gray pants, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his purple tie- at least once per week just to watch Ten lose his mind over it when they think their coworkers aren’t watching.

“Could really make it into a rom-com” Ten agrees. “Do you think we can sell the idea? Have them write it’s based on a true story at the end credits?”

“Sure” Kun laughs, full bodied as tiredness settles in his bones. It’s time to move to bed if they want to be functional the next day, they both know it, but moving (which means waking up the cats too) is too much of a struggle so Kun decides to not address it, not yet, despite his eyelids getting heavier by the second.

“But I still think the Italian vineyard or college party would be a little better for our nerves” Ten yawns gripping Kun’s sides.

“Maybe in another life or an alternative universe we will meet in all those ways” Kun decides it’s a good time to be sappy too “because even then I would never pass up the chance to be completely in love with you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples)!


End file.
